


Well, what do you want to do?

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [37]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did they do when they had to leave each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, what do you want to do?

It is odd, the thing they have. Odd that Dorian sleeps so close to him, head tucked into his neck. Odd that Bull likes to keep a hand on hip. Odd that they both enjoy being so close. But Bull enjoys it too much. Dorian does too. Love is what they have, but they don’t say it. 

They don’t need it. Tevinter calls Dorian louder than Bull though. Bull knows how that his country needs him more than Bull. The conversation they have is done in the slow part of the twilight hours before dawn. Sex had been long and drawn out and tender. The subject of Tevinter had been torn from those tender lips and Bull understood. Dorian had asked what they would do when he left for his home, his country. 

Back to his father and men like him. It pained Dorian and Bull knew that. So he asked Dorian, lips pressed into that sweet skin, “Well, what do you want to do?”


End file.
